The Life of
by Lor87
Summary: The discovery of love and hope. Lives that are filled with laughter, peace and joy And a time of huge commitment to school and school work Until...HE comes... will everything be ok in the end? Chapter change... [TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED]
1. At The Beginning

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the final fantasy VIII or X characters... Although I DO wish I could own Tidus and Squall... Sigh

Please be kind this is my first story... hope you like it!!!

Chapter 1.

In the Beginning

So it's like this, girl meets boy, boy meets girl they fall in love and live happily ever after right? Not in my case and that is definitely not the case in REAL life... Love is a tool that all men like to use against us, sometimes it's the girl that uses it against the boy whatever the case is it hopefully gets solved in the end...

My Name is Yuna, and I am 17 years old. My friends Rikku, Lulu, Sephie, Rinoa (she's actually my twin sister) and Quistis all have had or still have boyfriends! But not me... I don't know why, but I suppose he will come one day and sweep me off my feet with a bunch of beautiful red and pink roses and say "yuna, Yuna? YUNA!!!

"YUNA!"

Ok so it wasn't my true love with flowers, and he definitely wasn't holding me so it could only mean one thing... that I had....

"YUNA! How dare you fall asleep in my class young lady, this isn't your bedroom it's an area for learning!" exclaimed Mrs. Blutoan.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't mean too I swear I won't do it again!" I replied innocently

"You have fallen asleep 10 times this year young lady how do I know you are telling the truth this time?!" she said angrily.

"Umm, I'll ahh, I'll make it up to you... I'll do extra work at home"

"Fine now get on with your work"

Luckily a few moments later the bell rang.

**BELL**

**Outside in the playground**

It was obvious that I'd get "THE" lecture from my friends, and yep I was right. Here it began as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yunie, you know she's right..." Rikku whispered.

I hate it when she uses my nick name whilst lecturing me on the benefits of school I was hoping that Sephie wouldn't add anything but I was wrong...

"She is kinda right... how do you think you are going to pass your Higher School Certificate in Ancient History if your not going to pay attention and sleep all the time?" Questioned Sephie.

"I know, HEY! I don't fall asleep ALL the time, that is just a little over exaggerated... I sleep some of the time... He he he?" I responded sincerely.

We walked silently towards Lulu and Quistis after the short disagreement we had about what STUPID Mrs. Blutoan Said. I kept thinking to myself that what ever she had said would affect me, but the thing was I couldn't remember any thing she said or even anything that she teaches... She is just another horrible teacher that is against me and doesn't understand what I'm going through. Yeah sure she was my age once but as if she was anything like me?! She probably had guys after her because she was a big time slut that or a complete nerd that no one would want anything to do with her!

"That's it!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What's it?" Lulu curiously questioned.

"Oh nothing, just daydreaming but I didn't think I had said that out loud..."

"Come on, you can tell me, not like I'm going to use it against you."

"It's just that, hey where'd Quistis, Sephie and Rikku go?"

"That's beside the point, and don't change the subject! You sounded excited about something!"

"Oh yeah I was just wondering why Mrs. Blutoan always picks on me and now I think I know! It's cause she was a Nerd and wants me to be exactly like her, some teachers don't understand. It's probably her Nerd self talking to her and saying that I need to pay attention a lot more and that she has to make ME exactly like HER when she was our age."

"Right.... Well the others went to find your sister we think she's taking extra classes or something, she isn't around as often as you."

"... What's that supposed to mean? So what if she's smart and I'm not!"

"No why would we think that, you both are our friends! And you both will stay that way for ever!"

"ok, rinoa did tell me something about taking an extra few units here and there, she said something about four unit Maths, Science, Community studies and Business classes... but that's all that I know."

Lulu's jaw drops "a FEW units???"

"Yeah it isn't that much ya know... she likes her spare time taken up by school work..."

Rinoa sigh she's got to be the smartest person I know! Well you'd think I'd carry the same trait considering that we ARE twins! But you know she's the brains and I'm... I don't know yet I'll figure it out sooner or later though. I guess I just need motivation, perhaps a handsome young prince that will love me for all of eternity. Yeah you could say I'm boyfriend deprived, not many guys that are worth the second look these days, you just have to wait for Mr. Right... One day my Prince Charming will appear, hopefully sooner than later and then maybe I can sleep at night and concentrate on my study and have something to believe in. One day... OH great here comes Auron and Co. to make me jealous and create PDA (Public Displays of Affection) lucky for me the others aren't here... well I have to say that Lulu and Auron do look cute together... I just wish that they'd set me up with some one OUTSIDE of school that is someone Handsome, Romantic and compassionate... But I suppose there's no such person of the male species that contains all three without wanting sex!

"Hey Hunnie!" exclaimed Quistis

"Huh?" I replied

"You can be my hunnie too!" Quistis giggled

"OH... OK!" I say as I begin to grin "but wouldn't you want your real hunnie?"

"Yes" she replies whilst hugging Irvine.

"Oh my god! You're cheating on me" I exclaimed

"She's ALL mine" answered Irvine

"Nah Ah! She was mine first" I scream whilst trying to snatch Quistis from the dirty hands of Irvine.

"Yunie, by cheating on you with Irvine is just showing my love for you" Quistis explained.

I give her a pout and feel relieved to have Sephie Wrap her arms around me and give me a hug.

"Now you know what it's like or feels like when you have a boyfriend" Sephie giggled "Now I know why you haven't had a boyfriend..."

"Huh?" I answered blondely

"It's cause you're LES!" Sephie screamed pointing madly and making the whole school turn to look. The group went into an up roar of laughter as I exclaimed...

"It's cause I'm blonde isn't it!"

All of a sudden the group went quiet as I felt a tap on my shoulder and have the voice of Sephie in my ear saying...

"Yunie, your not REALLY blonde!"

Yet again the group was in fits of laughter

"I knew that!" I exclaimed "I... I was just... testing you, yeah that's it I was testing you!"

At that moment I knew that I had been out smarted and I also knew that I wouldn't be able to get them back without my twin... a couple of seconds later after the laughter had died down Auron began to speak his few words of wisdom, well not REALLY wisdom it's more like his few words of... WORDS!

"I guess it's pick on Yuna day today!" he said as he interrupted my important, precious and profound thoughts. HEY THAT WAS A BIG WORD (I think in my thoughts).

"Maybe we should continue at lunch Auron continued.

And yet again I was interrupted by the sound of Aurons Voice.

"Yeah, I agree!" agreed Zell

"I suppose we could do that" Said Squall "as long as Rinoa doesn't show up!"

"It's ok, she won't considering that the bell is about to go!" said Wakka

**BELL**

Thank god for the serene sound of the bell and the end of the torture I go through. Well not quite...


	2. Will this day EVER end!

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the final fantasy VIII or X characters... Although I DO wish I could own Tidus and Squall... Sigh**

**At this very moment I'm at home... and not at school '( I prefer being at school but you see I'm not really feeling well so decided to write the next chapter of my story... I was writing most of this chapter in Ancient History the other day when my teacher was talking... His droning voice makes you want to fall asleep!!! So I decided to do the only thing that I could do to keep me awake! Write my story ) thanks to the TWO people who sent reviews!!! **

_By the way anything in italics is Tidus thinking._

Chapter two

Will this day EVER end?!

English... it may be compulsory but EXTREMELY boring!!! Luckily my sister will be there, as well as Lulu, Wakka and Irvine. I sit in the back corner with Rinoa and Lulu then a few tables across is Irvine and Wakka. Unlike some teachers our English teacher Ms Plant is a lot nicer! She actually lets me sleep!!! Not that I do sleep though... yet again I found my self daydreaming about the love of my life and that I can't wait till he appears whilst my friends were congregating around the English classroom stairs talking madly. Hopefully this time I'll daydream and pay attention at the same time if that's even possible...

"RAA!" yelled Rinoa grabbing my shoulders from behind me. I screamed in fright and turned around to see the giggling face of my sister Rinoa. I looked at her with a furious rage knowing that I had been interrupted of my daydreaming for what the fifth time today and said...

"Hey Rinie! Where have you been?"

"Me? You know me I don't do much, I just study"

"Squall wanted to know where you were!" exclaimed Irvine

Rinoa blushed knowing that she hadn't told her darling squall that she was taking extra classes and that the only time she'd see him was in Drama... "I had to go to my extension science class, I didn't worry you did I?" she questioned.

"No not at all" I replied relieving her of her guilt in not telling the group "I told them where you were, but they didn't believe me and you know them they prefer to pick on me than listen to me!"

"Yuna, you told me and THEN everyone came" Lulu explained

"Exactly" agreed Wakka "how did we know that you said that if you weren't going to tell us again?"

Thankfully I didn't have to answer that as our teacher had finally arrived before the conversation could continue.

"Ok everyone to Newling block classroom 7" Ms Plant exclaimed loudly

"Why" asked Paine another friend of mine.

"We are going to watch strictly ballroom" Ms Plant replied whilst walking towards the front of the school to get to Newling block.

We have a number of blocks at our High school. Newling Block at the front of the school this is also where you'd find the principal or headmaster. Wright Block near the back of the school and also near our "HANGOUT" this is also where you'd find the deputy principals. Greenway block in the middle of the whole school, and next to that Florey block which is the block of the forbidden subject MATHS! And to top it all off the demountables which is found to the side of the school. This is also where our English class is.

Just as we were walking a boy on office duty came up to Ms Plant and gave her a blue note she stopped and called out my name.

"Yuna, you have to go to the deputy principal's office... now." She said awkwardly

"I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked curiously

"I honestly don't know just go over and you'll find out." She replied

The whole class looked at me in curiosity and my sister asked "what did you do?"

"I honestly don't know I said but I'll be back" I answered and quickly hurried to the deputy principal's office well I didn't REALLY hurry cause you know it IS the deputy principal I had to have done something wrong right? What did I do... I didn't skip any classes, I didn't bash some poor helpless year sevener up... and I'm not ever going to do that! I'm a good little angel why on earth does the deputy want to see me about?! By the time I had thought all of this I had arrived at the deputy principal's office.. And there I saw the most handsome young man I had ever seen, it was like, like well I don't know but I felt all bubbly and happy like there was something flying around in my stomach as if the whole world had stopped when...

_Here I was at this horrible new school where I will have to make new friends and start my HSC courses AGAIN for the third time this year... yeah well I went to my own school Berman Academic High since year seven and then just like that my father got a raise, so I had to move from Melbourne all the way to bloody Queensland and then go to this horrifying school where EVERY ONE wanted to bash me named Joanstreen High you'd think that that wasn't that bad hey, well it got worse! My dad found some other younger woman and wanted to be with her instead so he and my mother got divorced. My mother couldn't take living up there with him around with his new "SKANK" as she called her so she got herself a promotion in her line of work and we had to move here... to Sydney and now I'm doing my HSC in Fairvale high... the uniform is disgusting! It's brown of all colours! BROWN!_

_It might not be that bad my mother kept repeating to me in the car trip over yeah right, here I am sitting in the deputy principals office ALL ALONE! Not that bad? Yeah right!!! I can't believe these people leave new comers in the office for hours on end... okay well it's only been five minutes but it feels like forever! Until SHE came in... she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I felt like, like well I don't know what this feeling is, since I've never had a girlfriend in my life, but this was a nice, bubbly and happy feeling I'm having. Like the whole world has stopped and only she and I are left when..._

"Hello Yuna" Mr. Ellis said scaring both I and this gorgeous young man and bringing me back down to earth... _I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen him coming! He frightened me and her by the looks of things and well he brought me back to my senses... I finally found out her name though!_

"Hello Mr. Ellis" I replied

"I see you met the new boy that will be in most of your classes his name is"

"I'm Tidus" he replied interrupting Mr. Ellis.

"Since you're a lovely, kind and well behaved student I'd like you to show him around" Mr. Ellis said convincingly.

"Ok" I replied politely and left the office with Tidus close behind...

"So umm Tidus, I'm..."

"Yuna yes I know I heard Mr. Ellis is it? Say so"

"Yeah umm, what subjects do you have?" I asked curiously

"Well" he started " I have Drama, Visual Arts, Ancient History, Music, Biology and English of course"

"ok then" I replied "then that means that you have most of the subjects that I have, other that Biology, I have science instead I'll be next door to you I think" I answered

"We have English now right?" Tidus asked me.

"Well yes we do" I said smiling, "We are watching a movie, Strictly Ballroom then we are going to analyse it and write a speech about it's features and effects, it's all pretty confusing if you ask me"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, sooo Yuna?"

I turned to look at Tidus and realized that he had stopped walking, I also stopped and replied "yes" in the sweetest voice I could think of.

"Well umm, your, your..... Really pre, I mean nice would it be ok if I could hang out with you and your friends?"

I smiled knowing what he was about to say beforehand "sure! None of us will mind." I said honestly.

"Cool" he replied, "oh and Yuna?"

"Yeah?" I asked sweetly

"Do you have a boyfriend of any kind so I can start getting jealous?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend" I replied with a grin "the guys here prefer to pick on me than actually want to go out with me... this is our class room for today, I'll show our original class at lunch after music." I said innocently.

"Ok" he replied smiling

_I knew exactly what I wanted to say and what I want now! It was like love at first sight, I had to ask her out! Just as I was going to ask her another question we arrived at the classroom, she opened the door and..._

I couldn't believe it! The cutest guy in the world had just asked me if I had a boyfriend! I'm glad I said no, I figured out what my feeling was whilst walking here with tidus it was as if I had fallen in love at the very first sight of him... I went to open the door of the classroom and was wondering what he was thinking, as I opened the door the whole class...

**Hope you like this chapter, it's not much but Tidus is in now, what will happen between them??? i have other characters coming in... Please R&R I'd love to hear any suggestions! My friends at school have been great help with suggestions and telling me whether it sounds ok... now could you guys please tell me? Thanks Sweetness - **


	3. The longest day EVER!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the final fantasy VIII or X characters… Although I DO wish I could own Tidus and Squall… Sigh

**Chapter 3**

**The longest day ever!**

Looked at us! They virtually stared. It may have been because of the fact that we were standing so close together that it looked like we've gotten together during the walk down, I wish we could have spoken longer he's so sweet, adorable, handsome and easy to talk to!

The class just, just… stared at us like we were some sort of couple… well we were standing so close to each other that it looked like we were holding hands or something…

"Come in Yuna and friend." Said Ms Plant, disturbing the silence of the moment. "We were about to start the movie".

We walked in and I went to Ms Plant with Tidus close behind me.

"Miss this is Tidus, he's a new student" I said with a smile.

"Ok" replied Ms Plant

I went to where my friends were sitting and got Tidus a chair to sit with us also. Time flew by without a word from my friends they'll get to me later but eventually…

_I sat on the chair Yuna got me, and watched strictly ballroom for the 3rd time this year. Time went by fairly quickly and after a while…_

**BELL**

_The bell rang everyone got up and left the classroom including Yuna! For a minute I thought I had lost her when all of a sudden…_

"BOO!" I said grabbing Tidus' shoulders. I scared him, I could tell because he had jumped. "Did I scare you!?"

"Yes" Tidus replied laughing "Sooo Music right?"

"Right" I answered.

We began walking towards Greenway block. We were walking silently… I didn't know what to say to break the silence. I then thought I should ask him a few questions. He must have thought the same thing because…

"Tidus? What school…"

"Yuna? Who's our…" we said simultaneously.

We both laughed at each other.

"You ask first" I answered whilst giggling.

"No, no you can go first" he replied

"Well… I forgot my question you ask yours," I said sarcastically

"Ok," he replied suspiciously "Who is our music teacher?"

That's what he wanted to ask me?! I was a little surprised cause I was gonna ask him something about well… him!

"oh" I replied with a sigh "Mrs Matthews. She's alright sometimes, but sometimes she can be really mean, by the way I remember what I was gonna ask you." I said cheekily

"And what may that have been?"

"what school did you come from?" I asked curiously

"Me? I wish only one but this one is my third in one year! Most of my time was spent in Berman academic high in Melbourne. I was there from year seven till the beginning of term 1 year 11 there I was studying Strictly Ballroom also when my dad got a promotion in his line of work I had to move from Melbourne all the way to bloody Queensland and then go to this horrifying school where EVERY ONE wanted to bash me named Joanstreen High until the day my mum found out…"

"oh, this way, that's our classroom there and it seems as though Mrs Matthews is coming you'll have to continue at lunch…" I sighed "Only 80 minutes of music anyway."

"ONLY!" he exclaimed

I giggled, "You can sit next to me, hey Calli! Hey Lenne and Paine!"

They smiled and said hello then Calli And Lenne looked at me weirdly as though they were pondering about who the handsome young man next to me was.

"Hey I'm Tidus, if I recall you were Calli and Lenne and Paine you were in the English classroom right? I don't know who is who but I'll get there."

Yuna and I walked into the classroom introduced myself to the teacher and sat in the spare seat next to Yuna. I listened intently to Mrs Matthews during the lesson. Yuna seemed preoccupied and looked as though she was trying to pay attention. I wouldn't blame her if she fell asleep. Whenever I looked at Yuna she smiled and her eyes lit up each time. I wish I could stare into her eyes forever and become profoundedly lost in them, unfortunately I couldn't I had to listen. Every time she looked at me it seemed that she wanted something so every time she looked I mouthed the word "what" to her and each time she looked as though she was going to laugh but instead she said "nothing". I sat in the class thinking about what we could talk about whilst trying to still pay attention to Mrs Matthews. But I couldn't think of much to say, I decided to say things as they come to mind… Which is kinda hard considering that I didn't or haven't thought about much other than Yuna. The teacher went on and on about tone colour and Duration, you know all those horrible music terms when eventually…

I couldn't believe Mrs Matthews, she never stops TALKING! I had to try to NOT fall asleep, cause I didn't want Tidus to think that I was lazy and what not… I couldn't help a few times when I'd lean on my arms which were crossed on the table and just look at Tidus… it makes me feel happy especially when he'd smile back and mouth the word "what" to me.. I felt like giggling and mouth the word "nothing" to him, so instead I silently giggled and mouthed the word I was thinking to him and then point towards the teacher in an attempt to tell him that he should be paying attention… I couldn't wait to hear the rest of his story as to how he got here at Fairvale… by this time Mrs Matthews was talking about Duration and Tone colour. I thought she'd go on and on until I heard the sound of freedom…

**THE RINGING OF THE BELL**

I packed up my belongings as Mrs Matthews dismissed us from the classroom… I couldn't wait to hear the rest of Tidus' story… so as we were walking out I restarted the conversation in eagerness to hear him speak, after the boredom of Mrs Matthews speaking of Music terminology..

"So Tidus may I hear the rest of your journey here?" I asked politely.

"Sure" he replied, "where was I?"

"Something about the day your mum found out" I reminded him.

"Oh, Yes well my dad found some other younger woman and wanted to be with her instead so he and my mother got divorced. My mother couldn't take living up there with him around with his new "SKANK" as she called her so she got herself a promotion in her line of work and we had to move here… to Sydney and now I'm doing my HSC here in Fairvale high…in a uniform that is brown of all colours!"

"I know brown…" I said in a sarcastically bored voice.

I introduced Tidus to my friends under the Wright block shelter we all got along pretty well and every one were making comments about Tidus and Myself and whether we were together or not… as the conversation of a million questions from each and everyone of my friends continued the time we had for lunch had slowly disappeared. When the Bell went…

**BELL**

And Selphie and I looked at each other and simultaneously screamed "DRAMA!!!!!"


	4. The last class for the week

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the final fantasy VIII or X characters… Although I DO wish I could own Tidus and Squall… Sigh

YAY! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took so long… HSC stuff… I'm sick today so I thought what should I do homework or this… as you can see I choose this LoL Oh Please R&R and this is a chapter with only Tidus telling the story

**Chapter 4**

**The last class for the week.**

_Tidus POV_

_Everybody in the senior drama class left quickly for Wright block to wait for their drama teacher Ms Balcazar once she arrived the class went in with a resonate of noise Yuna went in with me following close behind her. She went to the far end of the classroom and put her bag down and took her shoes off… Why she took her shoes off? I had no idea but everyone seemed to start taking their shoes off also. It was as if they were making themselves at home! I put my bag down but I didn't find it necessary to take my shoes off.. My feet were warm enough without having to take my shoes off… I'd freeze! Well I chose drama because they didn't have the elective I was doing in Queensland BUT I've always wanted to do drama but I guess I just never got it as an elective cause you see it either had too many people in the class or not enough people choose it so they discontinued it for the year if I recall in Berman academic not many people were interested in the subject of drama and at Joanstreen there were 3 classes but all 3 had 35 students in it. I couldn't believe my luck finally I go to a school that has a spare space in a subject I've always wanted. I couldn't wait for the class to start as it is the first I've ever been in…I wanted to get to know everybody as quickly as possible as the HSC year of year 12 is about to start. So naturally I thought that I'd better get to know everyone. In the group performances for the HSC you need to be able to get along with everyone so if I get to know everyone well my group's practical mark should be pretty high! Everyone in the class finally sat down for the class they all sat on the carpet in what looked like a sort of circle I sat next to Yuna and Selphie. Lulu and Quistis were sitting next to each other with Yuna next to Lulu but I don't think that I should be thinking about where everyone was or is sitting. The teacher Ms Balcazar began to speak, she didn't even notice me nor did she realize that I was new and someone she didn't know._

"_How has everyone been?" she asked_

_Most of the class replied with an ok or good Ms Balcazar then started to call the roll once she had finished Yuna and Lulu went up to her and said…_

"_Miss?" Yuna said in a sweet tone_

"_Hold on one moment" Ms Balcazar replied raising a finger as if to say wait. "Now I want everyone to work on their IP's today, and in the last two periods we'll put together our groups for your HSC."_

"_MISS!" Lulu said loudly finally Ms Balcazar was listening._

"_Yes Lulu"_

"_Yuna wants to tell you something"_

"_Yes Yuna"_

_Well you missed someone when you were marking the roll" Yuna stated. By this time Lulu left to work on her individual project otherwise known as her IP on scriptwriting? I think?_

"_I didn't miss anyone" stated Ms Balcazar as she began counting everyone. "Everyone is here" she said._

"_What I'm trying to say is, we have a new student in our class and you didn't even realize! This is Tidus he's the new one. He came from Queensland."_

"_Hi Tidus welcome to the class."_

"_Thanks" I replied out of courtesy I then walked over to Yuna and asked what I should do and well for the rest of the class I was with Yuna and she was helping me with my Individual Project. When the second last two periods came around Ms Balcazar was too busy to let everyone work on their groups or even choose them yet… Apparently Ms Balcazar ALWAYS seems to forget things according to Lulu and Yuna._

"_It's a good thing sometimes when we've forgotten to do homework" Yuna explained._

"_Yeah but not such a great thing when it's REALLY important like our HSC!" Lulu added. Unfortunately no one in the drama class got to pick groups nor did we even work on them she didn't even help me to figure out my IP I had Yuna to thank because I had some sort of idea for it in the end… I don't mean to change the subject from drama to something totally irrelevant but I've had this thought ever since I saw Yuna… I wanted to ask her to see a movie sometime but I didn't know how to ask or anything like that so instead…_

"_Yuna?" I said clearing my throat._

"_Yes?" She replied in her sweet voice._

"_Well ahh could I get your mobile number just in case I get lost with my Drama IP?" I asked and to my surprise she said yes! So I have her number and she has mine… I hope I get the guts to SMS or call her… Finally the Bell rang to signify the end of the day and the release of freedom into the world and away from the prison of school. But you know what, school is probably going to be the only place where I'd see Yuna._

**BELL**

This is my shortest chapter but you know it's the end of the day and well I have a surprise that will be happening between two of the characters you all probably know who it is though. Please R&R


End file.
